Azul Atardecer
by Akira Cassie
Summary: Kaineth Bennet es solo una adolescente que vive en Ciudad Central a base de robos y crímenes. Su vida cambia cuando es capturada por la Policía Militar por asesinato y es reclutada en la Legión de Reconocimiento


Capitulo 1: La noticia.

El sol se oculto de modo silencioso, el cielo estaba despejado…

-Ahhh ... -

La puerta de tosca madera se abrió de golpe y casi al mismo tiempo se cerro de la misma forma.

La chica lanzo una carcajada seguida de suspiros, gemidos lastimeros y algunas replicas de dolor mientras se sostenía el costado derecho para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

Ballar salió de la cocina rápidamente justo a tiempo para ver a Kai llena de sangre, tierra, lodo, sudor y suciedad en toda la ropa y cara, mientras reía tratando de no quejarse del dolor, también tenía el cabello amarillento cortado de forma irregular y la ropa hecha jirones. Sin hablar trajo las cosas para curar a Kai, mientras esta se dejaba caer en el viejo e incomodo sofá, Ballar curo las heridas sin tener ni un poco de tacto y a pesar de los gritos e improperios que salían de la boca de Kai, una vez que estaba limpia de toda la sangre y las heridas estaban tratadas, Ballar le ordeno subir a bañarse para que pudiera comer, la chica solo asintió y con mucho esfuerzo subió las escaleras agarrándose el estomago.

El viejo hombre miro a la chica mientras subía las escaleras, no era su hija, ni ningún familiar suyo, de hecho no compartían ningún vinculo de sangre, no había ningún parentesco, lo único que los unía era la pobreza y la desgracia de nacer en el barrio más pobre de Ciudad Central. Hace ya casi trece años que había encontrado a Kai, era una niña debilucha, hambrienta, sucia y herida, él no tenía nada que ofrecerle ya que estaba en la misma situación pero aquella niña de mirada verdosa y sucio cabello amarillo le toco el corazón. La cuido, alimento y la crió como si fuera su propia hija. En aquel viejo entonces, Kai, era una niña obediente, tierna, que ayudaba a las labores domesticas y siempre se mantenía a su lado por miedo a perderse, no causaba problemas. Solo fue necesario que pudiera ser capaz de hacer amistades para que el arduo trabajo de Ballar se fuera a la basura y aquella niña se perdiera en el olvido para dar paso a una adolescente buscapleitos, capaz de usar armas para robar, mentir, hacer trampa y juegos sucios con tal de conseguir dinero, no había una sola noche en que Kai volviera a casa con heridas, ensangrentada, sucia y en algunas ocasiones acompañada de la Policía Militar advirtiéndole que la próxima vez que fuera atrapada sería llevada a la cárcel. Esa chica tenía suerte de que "la próxima vez" nunca llegara. Con forme avanzaba el tiempo, los problemas crecían y sus crímenes subían de tono y peligro. Odio verte trabajando hasta romperte los huesos y aun así no ver ningún progreso gritaba ella cuando Ballar trataba de que dejara el crimen a un lado. Al crecer ella, también lo hacían sus pensamientos e ideales, lo cual, tarde o temprano les daría problemas. Muchos más de los que ya tenían.

Una vez ya limpia, Kai se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa que ella había ayudado a robar hace casi más de un año de un viejo almacén de muebles, era su paga por abrir el almacén y ayudar al robo, Ballar le sirvió un platón con sopa de alubias y pan de pasas, Kai se atraganto rápidamente y pidió más, a lo cual Ballar se negó dejándole solo un vaso de agua.

-hoy también te has metido en problemas- le recrimino el anciano

-¿y? siempre lo hago- respondió Kai, limpiando se la boca con la manga derecha de su camiseta

Ballar empujo un periódico sobre la mesa y tomo asiento.

Kai miro al hombre y leyó atentamente la noticia con velocidad.

Ciudad central

A toda la ciudadela se le anuncia que a partir de esta semana a toda persona que se le sorprenda haciendo cualquier acto delictivo, por muy pequeño, será llevado a la cárcel y automáticamente será reclutado en la Legión de Reconocimiento…

Al terminar, Kai, con una carcajada golpeo la madera de la mesa con el papel.

-tonterías, solo es algo para asustarnos y hacer que nos escondamos como ratas, igual a ellos- dio un largo trago de agua

-No, Kai, esto es real, hay más policías custodiando las calles, la seguridad aquí está subiendo de tono, incluso supe que Eder y Claus ya no están por estos alrededores…-

-Ballar- interrumpió Kai- Ya han pasado tres años desde la última vez que me atraparon, no van a lograrlo ahora, y lo de Eder y Claus, tarde o temprano iban a cambiarlos a otro Distrito o otra Ciudad, no es algo por lo que alterarse- repuso con seriedad la chica.

-Kai, si te atrapan no van a regresarte a casa, van a llevarte y no voy a volver a verte, igual que Seiren- Ballar bajo la cabeza con tristeza

-no menciones a Seiren- Kai se levanto y con el ceño fruncido se levanto de la mesa, camino dispuesta a dirigirse a su habitación pero se detuvo, suspiro y miro a Ballar, le tenía mucho cariño, había sido su padre durante los últimos trece años, la había cuidado y dado amor a pesar de ser alguien totalmente desconocido pero también odiaba que le hablara como si fuera aun un bebé pero con todo y eso sonrió y lo besó en la frente – ok, prometo que me portare bien a partir de ahora, no daré problemas y estaré en casa todo el tiempo- mintió con una sonrisa amable.

Con los pensamientos desviados en la noticia subió las escaleras directa a su habitación y prometiéndose a si misma que jamas seria atrapada se fundió en un profundo sueño.


End file.
